Meet The Parents
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Sasuke take Naruto to meet his parents. SasuNaru


Ok here is another drabble. 3rd one this night, I need to go though my stuff more offten...yea the username Drabble Queen is taken...*sniff* well anyways, ENJOY and let me know what you think, becuase you authors know what reviews are like. The grammer and junk is terrible on this I hope it dont take to much away from the feel.

* * *

Ok all I have to do is sit them down and tell them. It won't be that bad right. Oh gawd who am I kidding, they will hate me.

'Mom Dad, can I talk to you?' I asked them. They looked up at me from there sitting position and stared at me. Ok so here we go, I just have to come out and say it. 'I wanted to tell you something...' I can't do this, they will hate me.

'Yes, Sasuke, what is it?' My mom asked coming and sitting bye me pulling me into her lap. I was 19 now, but she never stopped doing that. 'You can tell us.' she cooed.

'Well its...it...it's kinda hard to say...' Why can't I do this? Oh right, I'm trying to tell my parents I'm gay, which is what every parent want to hear. 'I'm...I-I am g-gay.' I finally said. I squint my eyes shut waiting for the laughter and the name calling but it never came. I opened my eyes to see my mom and dads face. '...go ahead and hate me...' I said, sadness filling my mouth.

'Oh honey, we don't hate you. Why would we, your our baby boy. I don't care if you were an ET I will always love you, forever.' She said. I smiled my face lighting up. So maybe that wasn't bad, I'm glad they don't hate me. But what if itachi found out...too late.

'Hey fag. Ohh, I like that, how bout Sasgay.' My brother, the teme, mocked. My mother started to get up but my dad stopped her and went over to itachi and whacked him over the head.

'Itachi, don't talk about your brother like that.' my dad said.

'So Sasuke you got someone Special?' My mom asked nudging my side. I blushed and nodded. 'Ohh so what's his name?' she asked getting all giddy.

'His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is well, cute.' I said. She nodded as if without using words, ushering me to continue. 'He has sun yellow spiky hair, his eyes are a beautiful clear blue, sun-kissed skin and he's short.' I added. My mom giggled and stood us up.

'Well we will have him over for dinner.' My mom said. What, over for dinner. 'I will make really good food, and make it special for you guys.' She said getting that look in her eye that said: I have work to do.

'Ok, well I will go and tell him. When do you want him over?' I asked getting my shoes on.

'You can call, say about 10 mintuss before its ready.' she said happily. I smiled and walked out of the house. I was so excited that I could hardly contain my self, they accepted me. I hope Naruto had as well as luck as I did when he tells Iruka.

I reached Naruto apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened Naruto was standing there with just a towel on.

'Do you answer the door like this always?' I asked. He looked down and blushed spitting out some of the toothpaste out of his mouth onto the floor. He put up a finger-a sign to wait- and opened his mouth to show me watered down toothpaste and ran to the bathroom. I sighed and walked in, going to the kitchen and got a paper towel for the mess. When I stood back up from sitting on my knees I got a minty fresh kiss.

'Nice.' Was all I said. 'So how did it with telling Iruka?' I asked following him to his room. He got a pair of boxers and slid them on under his towel, then taking it off and just tossing it. 'My parents-meaning my mom- was so excited, but I want to hear your news first.' I said sitting on his bed.

'Well I'm glad you had good luck. Iruka didn't take it so well, he said it was fine but I could tell he was lying; I could just se it in his face. But I don't care. So what did your mom do?' He asked getting an over sized T-shirt and a pair of shorts, putting them on and sitting by me.

'Well they want you to come over for dinner.' I said plainly. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Then I was tackled by Naruto.

'Ok sweet, I can't wait to meet them.' he said and kissed my cheek. I smirked and kissed his cheek back. 'What time am I supposed to arrive.' he asked. 'I will call when it was ready.' We lay like that for a while then we got up.

'Oh I will warn you, don't let what ever Itachi says get to you please. I don't want to hurt you by what ever he calls you. And believe me he will.' Naruto giggled and hugged me.

'Thanks for your concern, but it will be fine, I don't care what he calls me. Now if he calls you something, then its on.' he said the last part teasingly. I sighed and walked into the living room.

'Well I better go, I can help mom get everything ready.' I told him hugging him bye. When we parted I left.

Dinner~

I had just got off the phone with Naruto and he was on his way. Mom was tidying the room and the table fluffing her hair. 'Mom he's my boyfriend, not your blind date.' I told her when she started putting on lip gloss in front of the mirror. She nervously smiled and put the stuff away. Then my heart started beating faster when the door bell rang. I ran to before my mom could be she almost beat me. I opened the door and there stood Naruto, he had on a tight long sleeve light orange shirt and black long cargo shorts. I smiled and leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, finding traces of toothpaste and...Ramen. I scowled and pulled him into a hug. 'You ate before you came.' I whispered in his ear. 'No it was leftover from this morning and I didn't want to waste It.' he answered back in my ear. I sighed and pulled away letting my mom see him. 'Mom this is Naruto Uzumaki.' I said.

'Well hello there handsome. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, very nice to meet you.' She said squealing slightly. She had look in her eye. Oh no is she...yep. She jumped up and pulled Naruto into a hug, a bear hug. Naruto was blushing and I was crying on the inside.

'Nice to meet you to Mrs. Uchiha.' Naruto said. My mom told him to call him Mikoto...and I heard her whisper 'mom' is the mix.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mom, kinda over did it. There was rice...and more rice. Cooked fish, pickled vegetables, fried corn and some other stuff I didn't know what it was.

Everybody was here now and it was going smoothly.

'So, Naruto how did you and Sasuke meet?' My mom sprang on him. He smiled, and I knew that look, he was going to tell the whole story.

'Its long, so I will make it short, our friend hooked us up, Kiba. So when we went on our first date it was like a spark, and that spark said hey idiot, he's the man for you.' Naruto said laughing some. Itachi was making gagging noises. I kicked him hard in the shin and he yelped. Everybody looked at him and he put on an innocent face. My mom was listening intently and my dad was just...being my dad.

'Son after we eat, I need to speak to you.' He spoke for the first time the whole day and that 'son we need to talk' wasn't for me it was for Naruto.

'Fugaku, don't scare the poor boy.' She said glaring at Fugaku. 'Don't worry, he's harmless.' she whispered at Naruto. I grabbed Naruto's empty hand that was in his lap in as sign of worry. He squeezed it signaling that it was ok.

'Mikoto, this food is delicious.' Naruto said taking another bite.' My mom blushed and waved her arms.

After Dinner~

I was picking up the plates and giving them to mom to wash. When I went to the fridge to put away left over my dad was getting to beers. He put his arm on Naruto's shoulder and led him to the living room. I walked into hallway and looked at mirror that hung on the wall in the living room, you had a perfect view, but nobody could see you.

'Here take this beer.' My dad said handing Naruto the beer. He's underage, he cant drink, dad, he's only 17.

'I'm sorry sir, I'm under age.' Naruto said handing it back.

'Its alright, I wont tell if you don't.' Naruto looked it for a moment then took it. How easily he is persuaded.

'Ok so have you ever had 'the talk'?' My dad asked. Naruto gave him a questioning look. "I will take that as a no, well now you're going to get it. Or let's just skip the details and go straight to questions.' My dad sat back in his chair and stared hard at Naruto. And let me tell you that stare can get you to confess to anything. 'Ok have you ever had sex, with anybody?' Ohmigod. Naruto's face lit up like a cheery but shook his head no. 'Have you ever though about having sex with my son.' Naruto was now an unnatural shade of red.

'Ahh, no sir, I haven't' Naruto said. My dad took a long drink of the beer then wiped his mouth with the back of his fist. Naruto put the dink to his mouth and sipped it but spit it back in. Can't take the beer, that's my Naruto.

'Good. That what I like to hear. I like you Naruto, you're a good kid.' My dad said patting Naruto on the back. Naruto nervously laughed and then sighed. 'Ok now go on, get.' My dad said drinking the last of his beer. Naruto got up and walked over into the kitchen. I stood up and walked in the other way before he got there.

'So what did you talk about?' I asked him. He widened his eyes for a sec and took my hand, pulling me to the door.

'Mom I'm stay'n at Naruto's tonight.' I shouted over my shoulder. The walk home was quiet, but an easy quiet. 'I'm sorry if my dad scared you. My moms to giddy and Itachi...' I was stopped to a pair of lips on mine. I relaxed and pulled back taking Naruto around the waist and walking again.

'I like your family, sure there crazy, but that's how parents are supposed to get when they meet there son or daughters lover. So don't get worked up k. Well I say when we get back home we snuggle and watch a movie.'

'Naruto, you know I hate to snuggle.' I said making Naruto drop his head. 'Buuuuuut, you're lucky you're so cute.' I said kissing the top of is head, on a count he is shorter -way shorter- than me. Naruto smiled and took off running and I chased after him.


End file.
